mlpfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Шаблон:Пісні
} | titlestyle = color: #FFF; background-color: #98FB98; | groupstyle = color: #FFF; background-color: #98FB98; border-top: 1px solid #FFF; | group1 = Перший сезон | list1 = Laughter Song • Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song • The Ticket Song • Hop Skip and Jump song • Evil Enchantress song • Winter Wrap Up • Cupcake Song • Art of the Dress • Hush Now Lullaby • Cutie Mark Crusaders Song • You Got to Share, You Got to Care • So Many Wonders • Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram • At the Gala • I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala • Pony Pokey | group2 = Другий сезон | list2 = Find A Pet Song • Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know) • The Heart Carol • Happy Monthiversary • Piggy Dance • The Flim Flam Brothers • The Perfect Stallion • Smile Song • Cranky Doodle Donkey • Welcome Song • Cranky Doodle Joy • B.B.B.F.F. • This Day Aria, Part 1 • This Day Aria, Part 2 • Love Is In Bloom | group3 = Третій сезон | list3 = The Failure Song • The Ballad of the Crystal Empire • The Success Song • Babs Seed • Raise This Barn • Morning in Ponyville • What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me • I've Got to Find a Way • A True, True Friend • Celestia's Ballad • Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle • Life in Equestria | group4 = Четвертий сезон | list4 = Hearts Strong as Horses • Bats • Generosity • Apples to the Core • Glass of Water • Pinkie the Party Planner • The Super Duper Party Pony • Pinkie's Lament • The Goof Off • Cheese Confesses • Make a Wish • Music in the Treetops • Find the Music in You • Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic • The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts • You'll Play Your Part • Let the Rainbow Remind You | group5 = П'ятий сезон | list5 = У місті тут • Зробімо замок домом • Полечу • Правила Реріті • Моя сестра • Ми їх знайдемо • Голосування • Іншою мріяла бути • Сяє світло у тобі • Врешті бути собою • Ми знайшли їх • Еквестрія, моя земля • Видовище • Хай магія в душі живе • Еквестрія, моя земля (Реприза) • Справжні друзі разом назавжди | group6 = Шостий сезон | list6 = Дороги наші розійшлись • Свято Вогнища настало • Прощавай, Свято Вогнища • Посіяне колись (Частина 1 і 2) • Теперішнє Пінкі • Майбутнє Луни • Свято Вогнища настало (Реприза) • Все на світі зможу сам • Нам пощастить • Гонщик Дербі • Друг може стати іншим • Знайти призначення своє | group7 = Сьомий сезон | list7 = Друзі навіки й назавжди • Битва за Шуґар Бель • Ти зі мною назавжди • Лише разом • Без них назовсім | group8 = Восьмий сезон | list8 = Школа Дружби • Дружба буде з нами • Твоє серце в двох місцях • Дружба У • У нас є зв'язок • Кірінська історія • Драконом ти не станеш тут | group9 = Найкращий подарунок | list9 = Лише день • Вміння дарувати }} |list2 = } | titlestyle = color: #FFF; background-color: #98FB98; | groupstyle = color: #FFF; background-color: #98FB98; border-top: 1px solid #FFF; | group1 = | list1 = This Strange World • Equestria Girls • Time to Come Together • This is Our Big Night • A Friend for Life • My Little Pony Friends (вирізана) | group2 = | list2 = Shake Your Tail • Rainbow Rocks • Better Than Ever • Battle • Bad Counter Spell • Under Our Spell • Tricks Up My Sleeve • Awesome As I Wanna Be • Welcome to the Show • Rainbooms Battle • Shine Like Rainbows | group3 = | list3 = Friendship Games • CHS Rally Song • What More Is Out There? • ACADECA • Unleash the Magic • Right There in Front of Me | group4 = | list4 = Легенда про Еверфрі • Тьма в мені • Прийми свої ти чари • Ми всі — друзі Еверфрі • Легенду в серці збережи • Hope Shines Eternal | group5 = Спецепізоди | list5 = Магія танцю • Спільних пригод сплетіння • Невидима • Фотобудка | group6 = Короткометражки | list6 = Perfect Day for Fun • Life is a Runway • My Past is Not Today • Friendship Through the Ages • Mad Twience • Monday Blues • Shake Things Up! • Get the Show on the Road • Coinky-Dink World • Good Vibes • Rise Up! • Room to Grow • Five to Nine • So Much More to Me • The Other Side }} |list3 = } | titlestyle = color: #FFF; background-color: #98FB98; | groupstyle = color: #FFF; background-color: #98FB98; border-top: 1px solid #FFF; | list1 = We Got the Beat • We Got This Together • I'm the Friend You Need • Time to Be Awesome • One Small Thing • Open Up Your Eyes • Rainbow • Off To See The World }} |list4 = } | titlestyle = color: #FFF; background-color: #98FB98; | groupstyle = color: #FFF; background-color: #98FB98; border-top: 1px solid #FFF; | group1 = Пісні з книг | list1 = Laugh, Ponyacci, Laugh • Hearth's Warming Peeve • The Flim Flam Peelcore 8000 • It's the Pop • Rhythm of Our Names • Cold Hooves, Warm Hearts • Windy the Windigo | group2 = Пісні з альбомів | list2 = True True Friend Winter Wrap-Up • It's a Pony Kind of Christmas • Jingle Bells • Deck the Halls • We Wish You a Merry Christmas • Silent Night • Twelve Days of Christmas • Last Year I Got Coal for Christmas • Jolly Ol' St. Nick • Days Gone By (Auld Lang Syne) • Thank You for Being a Friend • Can You Feel It • I'll Chase the Sky • No Better Feelin' • I'll Be Around • Neighsayer • Equestria | group3 = Інші | list3 = Головна тема «Дружба — це диво» • Equestria Girls (commercial) • The Fresh Princess of Friendship • Happy Birthday to You! • Equestria Girls Forever • Головна тема «Дівчата з Еквестрії» • Saved by My Friends }} |list5 = } | titlestyle = color: #FFF; background-color: #98FB98; | list1 = Songs of Friendship and Magic • Songs of Ponyville • Rainbow Rocks - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack • Magical Friendship Tour • Equestria Girls - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack • Rainbow Rocks CD • Equestria Girls CD • Songs of Harmony • Friendship is Magic Remixed • 2015 Convention Collection • Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack • It's a Pony Kind of Christmas • Friendship is Magic Collection • Equestria Girls Collection • Pinkie Pie's Party Playlist • Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack • Explore Equestria: Greatest Hits • My Little Pony: The Movie (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) • My Little Pony: The Movie (Original Motion Picture Score) }} }} Категорія:Навігаційні шаблони